Armed to the Teeth
by ThirdGenDrakon
Summary: Sorry, I kinda suck at summaries. But what the heck! YOLO! Slender sends his pastas to go out and retrieve a certain target of interest. But what the patas DON'T know is that their target is weird even by their standards. It's not as bad as my summary I promise. There may or may not be a pasta OC yaoi ship. Still debating. Rated mostly for Jeff's colorful language.
1. The thrill of the hunt

A/N Hey, this is my first CP fic so, yeah. This is just a little snippit please review and let me know what you think. K, BAI! P.S. do not be afraid to correct ma gramma!

**Ticci-Toby's** **POV**

Tobias Rodgers practically had his foot glued to the gas pedal of a large black utility van. His eyes flickered to the speedometer on the dashboard watching the glowing needle rise past 110 miles an hour. Outside the sun descended past the horizon leaving few precious minutes of daylight left. Toby grumbled his eyes searching in vain for their target.

"There!" Jeffery Woods shouted pointing out the passenger window. He could barely make out the outline of the sprinting figure they'd been hunting for over a week. Toby jerked the steering wheel to the right causing the van to do a pretty badass drift on the uneven dirt road. Rarely did they use a vehicle to abduct their victims, but this time it was necessary. This particular victim was definitely NOT human. He could keep up a sprint for hours and move at speeds up to, well, faster than the van.

Giant trees loomed over head marking the area as the notorious Slender woods. They had been at this chase for almost two and a half hours and the target was just beginning to show signs of fatigue. Jeff unbuckled and went to the back of the van where Eyeless Jack, Hoodie, Masky, and BEN_Drowned sat quietly. Jeff returned with a small black briefcase. He flipped up the lid revealing its contents. A small vial filled with a blueish liquid and a large painful looking syringe.

As Jeff filled the syringe Toby kept his eyes on their prize. He nearly cried with joy as the exhausted figure stumbled on a log and went down, hard.

"Finally!" Jeff grumbled.

As a last ditch effort the victim scrambled into the thick tangled mess of tree roots. Seconds later, Toby brought the van to a screeching halt in front of the tree. Its passengers unloaded and loosely surrounded the tree. Toby motioned to EJ to flush their victim out from his haven. The blue masked teen crouched down and slithered into the mess of roots. Silence hung in the air. By now, the sunlight was completely gone and had been replaced with dim moonlight.

The group was startled by an angry snarl. Their victim rocketed out of his hiding spot closely followed by EJ. He scrambled up the tree in seconds. The foliage shook from their struggle accompanied by vicious snarls, like that of two fighting dogs. Out of nowhere, their victim fell from the tree and hit the earth with a thud. Hoodie and Masky surged forward to pin him down. He thrashed and threw Hoodie into a tree trunk. The proxy's back met the wood and he crumbled to the ground unmoving.

EJ landed with a thud beside Hoodie and dragged him into the van while Ben rushed forward and sent a massive jolt of electricity coursing through his body. Their victim screamed in pain as his body went rigid. Then he lay still breathing heavily. Jeff sauntered over, the syringe in is hand poised to strike. Just as Jeff was about to bring it down, their victim moved lightning quick and scrambled back into the roots.

"AWWWWW! COME ON!" Jeff yelled in frustration that they all shared. EJ snatched the syringe from Jeff and once again went into the roots.


	2. It's going down for real

**Hai! It's me again, I couldn't resist uploading more I probably have like, three more chapters on my computer cuz y'know I HAVE NO LIFE! So yeah, reviews much appreciated, ENJOY!** Eyeless Jack's POV

He felt his way through the thick roots. He spotted the victim huddled in a cleared out section breathing heavily with his eyes shut. EJ finally got a good look at him. Midnight black hair filled with slight curls made his already pale skin seem bleach white. His once white shirt was covered with dirt. His black leather jacket was splattered with mud, likewise with his black pants.

EJ could smell the fear radiating off him. He stalked forward silently, wincing as his foot landed on a twig and it snapped. Chocolate brown eyes snapped open and his pupils narrowed. EJ jumped on top of him and tried to hold him down. The victims hand smashed into his face and ripped EJ's mask off. He gasped at the sight and EJ took the moment of distraction to plunge the needle into his side earning a scream of pain from the man below him. EJ couldn't blame him; the needle was nearly three and a half inches long and as thick as a blueberry.

EJ watched as the light of consciousness left the boy's eyes as his body went limp. The blue masked pasta dragged their prize out of the tangled roots and receiving a cheer from all is fellow pastas.

"Well it's about fuckin' time ain't it?" Jeff said to no one in particular.

"Uh, EJ?" BEN said cautiously.

"Hmmmm?"

"You're bleeding." He pointed to a bleeding wound.

It looked as if he'd been bitten. Four small holes on his wrist bled profusely. He looked at their victim's mouth and, true enough, there were four beautiful white fangs two in the place of the top canines and two in place of the bottom.

"I got this, guys." BEN said as he walked forward and strapped a thick leather face guard/muzzle over his mouth.

"Where'd you get that?" Masky asked.

BEN shrugged, "Offenderman"

With that they loaded their victim, (After restraining him, of course) and got back into the van.

BEN_Drownwed's POV

Hoodie came around about five minutes after they drove out of Slender woods. Masky gave him a quick hug before he popped a pill into his mouth.

Finally, BEN couldn't stand the silence anymore. "So, anyone know why Slender wants this guy?"

They all shook their heads wondering the same thing. BEN found himself staring at their captive. _God he's handsome._ Ben thought. He looked so calm and peaceful. BEN guessed that he couldn't be older than nineteen only about three years older than BEN himself.

"Hey, how long does the tranquilizer last?" BEN asked.

"As long as we need it to." Jeff answered

"What do you mean?"

"The tranquilizer will sedate him until we administer the serum that reverses its effects." Toby explained.

BEN nodded in understanding. "Wow, Dr. Smiley really thought things out didn't he?"

"Well seeing how chloroform barely took him out last time."

BEN let the conversation drop; instead he admired the expert bonds they had him in. Thick rope was tied around his forearms which were set one atop the other behind his back. The ropes were wrapped tightly around his waist holding his arms in place. _Seems Smiley's not the only one who thought things through. _Ben thought.

The van lurched to stop in front Slender of mansion. The back doors of the van were flung open by none other than Laughing Jack.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Jack laughed crazily. "So! You _finally _managed to get him!"

Jeff grunted, "Yeah, the fucker put up one hell of a fight."

Slenderman appeared beside them startling Ben.

"Ah, I see you managed to acquire young Victor."

"Victor?" They all said in unison.

Slenderman merely nodded. "You didn't think I would send you after someone and request that you bring them back _alive_ and not know anything about them; because if you did, you are poorly mistaken."

The tall suit clad man took Victor into his arms and carried him into the mansion. In the living room Dr. Smiley stood waiting for them, sitting on the couch next to him was Smile dog. As soon as he saw Victor, Smile dog shot up and let a low growl escape his throat. The fur on the back of his neck was raised and he looked ready to kill.

Jeff threw his knife at him, purposely missing. The dog yelped and stared at the glittering blade stuck in the floor mere inches away from where his head had been.

"Shut it." Jeff snapped.

Smiley seemed delighted at the sight of the unconscious boy. "I've been wanting to get my hands on one of these for years."

"Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean 'one of these?" BEN asked as Slender set Victor down on the metal operation table.

"What I mean is, this boy is a vampire, one of the most fascinating predators in the world, and the most efficient killing machines. To capture one is a feat in itself. Tell me which one of you brought him down with my tranquilizer?"

EJ raised his hand.

"Just as I'd assumed. You two have very similar predatorial behaviors."

Masky and Hoody were hard at work undoing the rope bonds and strapping him down with thick leather restraints. Hoodie tied a strip of rubber around Victor's forearm while Masky prepped a syringe full of a clear fluid. Satisfied he handed it to Smiley, who inserted the needle into a vein made prominent by the rubber. After it was injected, the rubber was removed and the group sat back and watched as Victor's eyes slowly fluttered open. They all now knew that they were dealing with a vampire, and he was _pissed!_


	3. Turf Battle

**Heller! Its a me again! (Sorry if i'm way to hyper for you) I totally forgot about this and rememberd it last night. I own noting! (imagine me saying that in an indian accent) except the plot and our lovely OC Victor *Applause* All creepypastas go to their respective owners whomever they are. **

**Quick little shout out to ****Black Thorn ****who asked if EJ would become a vampire, two things 1. I honestly never thought about that and 2. if you think about it he pretty much already is, y'know only eating kidneys instead of drinking blood. So yeah, I smiled so hard when I read your review because I like it when people think about what could happen because that is the entire purpose of this website. (This is a really long shout out) **

**Sorry to keep you waiting! Please review! ENJOY!**

Jeff the Killer's POV

Jeff watched as Victor yanked against the restraints, nearly breaking them. A fury blazed in his eyes that made Jeff's heart rate increase. This boy was without a doubt, a killer, and a vicious one at that. Deep rumbling growls bled out through the muzzle. The sounds made the hairs in the back of Jeff's neck stand up.

Beside him, Laughing jack shifted nervously. All the pastas were somewhat weary. They didn't know what Victor was fully capable of, after all EJ had taken him down while he was exhausted and even then did he possess immeasurable strength. (As Hoodie learned the hard way)

Victor's eyes locked onto Jeff's and he saw a sliver of fear and desperation deep within them. Dr. Smiley stepped closer to the vampire, catching his attention.

"Now I'm going to take this off," He said as he tapped the muzzle, "and you're going to be a good boy and not bite understand?"

They held each other's gaze for seemed like an eternity before he finally nodded and lay down. Smiley swiftly removed the mask and Victor licked his dry lips. He shied away when Smiley tried to look at his fangs, a small warning growl slipping out. Jeff found himself wondering what a vampire bite actually felt like.

"Look, we can do this the quick and painless way or we can go the long and painful way; your choice."

"Who the fuck are you?" Victor asked with malice.

Jeff gasped quietly at the sound of his voice. It was deep and baritone, yet, at the same time it was also soft and silky. Like what you'd expect to come out of an angel yet it leaked from a demon.

"Ah so you can talk." Smiley taunted. "Well to answer your question, I am Dr. Smiley."

Victor snickered. _Playing the cocky, high and mighty card's gonna get ya nowhere bud._ Jeff thought.

Slenderman decided it was time to leave the scene, "Children, please go about your business." He instructed.

As they all turned to leave, Jeff heard Smiley ask Victor "So, exactly how do your fangs work?"

Curious as well Jeff stayed to listen. He saw Victor grin.

"Wanna know how they work huh?" He spoke in a tone that Jeff usually used right before he made the kill.

"Well then, let me show you!"

Victor snapped the restraints and lunged, bringing the doctor down. His eyes glowed with a red tint that, mixed with brown made a beautiful burgundy. His bleach white fangs were fully extended and bared and his pupils were constricted to pinpoints giving him a maniacal look that Jeff approved of.

Jeff then had a horrible realization, this was a vampire, an angry vampire, a no doubt _hungry_ vampire, who, now that he'd had time to relax (sort of) was now at close to full strength. Even worse, it was lunging at HIM!

Jeff had no time to react before he felt like a freight train had just smashed into him. The impact sent them both to the floor and Jeff felt the air leave his lungs. As he struggled to get it back, Victor's red eyes locked with his and Jeff became paralyzed with fear. His fangs were so close to his face that Jeff swore he could see his reflection in them. Just when he thought that he was actually going to die, the weight suddenly left him.

An earth shaking roar made Jeff feel like his ears were bleeding. He couldn't figure out what had caused it. Though he quickly corrected that. The sound had been a combination of Victor's roar and EJ tackling him and throwing both of their bodies through the living room wall. The sounds from their fight reminded Jeff of animal planet. Through the gaping hole Jeff could see the pair relentlessly wrestling, biting, clawing, and snarling at each other. He lost count of how many times they smashed into furniture. Somewhere in the midst, EJ had lost his mask leaving his face exposed for Victor to claw at. The act left four painful looking gashes across his face.

The fight reentered the living room and Jeff cringed as Victor was thrown brutally to the floor and EJ crouched menacingly over him. The fight had reached a standstill. Jeff held his breath expectantly. Victor strangely lay on his side and rested his head on the carpet. He stared past EJ and was silent.

"Learn your place." EJ growled before he slashed Victor across the face as revenge.

Amazingly, the vampire managed to stay silent.

Beside him, Slenderman placed his ghostly white hand on Jeff's shoulder making him jump.

"W-what just happened?" Jeff asked as the image of Victor's snarling face still flashed through his mind.

"A fight for dominance, child. And it seems that EJ has won."

_So Victor lying on his side is a sign of submission? _ Jeff thought.

EJ then stood up and walked over to where his blue mask lay. He shoved it into the pocket of his pitch black hoodie. He was bleeding heavily from the slash marks on his face and several other wounds the same for Victor who still remained on the floor.

"What now?" Jeff asked.

"Now we tend to their wounds." Slender went to assist EJ while Jeff was instructed to take Victor to his room and clean him up. Jeff wearily approached the vampire.

"C'mon, Victor." He said quietly as he helped him up.

To his surprise, Victor followed without complaint. He followed the bleach white teen up the stairs and into his bedroom. The white walls had several holes and slash marks. Jeff pulled his knife out of his pocket and threw it. It sank into the drywall with a thud and the blade quivered.

Jeff sat down him on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed. Jeff never really understood why he had it; he was the only occupant of the room. He looked at the vampire one last time before heading for the bathroom in search of the medical kit. When he returned, Victor stared out the bedroom window longingly as his body was hunched.

Jeff set the medical kit on the bed; he opened it up and pulled out the alcohol and cotton balls. He went to find the worst wound. However he couldn't see past the bloody t-shirt.

Jeff cleared his throat, "Could you, um, take of the shirt for me."

Victor said nothing as he slipped out of his leather jacket and once white shirt. It was not surprising to Jeff that Victor was quite fit or pale. There were a few light scratches on his chest and a long thin cut just below his navel. It was deep and bleeding, the crimson liquid dripped down onto his black pants.

Jeff uncorked the alcohol and soaked a cotton ball he then nudged Victor to lie down and began dabbing the cuts. Victor hissed at the unexpected burning.

Victor's body arched up and he screamed in pain, tear stains were evident on his cheeks. He tried to calm him but he just struggled harder. Jeff needed him to be still so he could stitch it up, searching the kit, Jeff found a pain numbing gel. Quickly, he smeared it over the wound. Victor gasped at the sudden coldness of the gel. It worked instantly numbing the spot to Victor's delight.

"I'm gonna have to stitch it up." Jeff explained.

Victor merely nodded and closed his eyes as Jeff prepared the needle. The needle went in and out without a problem until the very last stitch which was in an area that had not been numbed. At the sudden jolt of pain Victor lashed out at Jeff. Digging his nails into his bicep and drawing blood.

"Ah! Damn it!" Jeff cried.

He watched the blood as it slowly rolled down his arm. Victor tensed and his eyes glazing over. Finally, Jeff connected the dots. He was bleeding openly in front of a hungry vampire who'd just lost a battle for dominance and was physically drained.

"Oh fuck." Jeff whispered as he backed away from the man who eyed his blood.

Victor licked his lips, and let his fangs grow to their full glory. His eyes took on that burgundy shade again. Jeff made a break for the door and into the hallway. Unfortunately, he'd underestimated the speed of this ungodly creature. He was dragged back into his room and thrown on the floor. The door was slammed shut and locked. Jeff knew he was screwed.

Now it was Jeff's turn to stare longingly out the window, then to his knife which was stuck in the wall. So close, yet so far. Victor approached at an achingly slow pace. He was toying with Jeff's nerves.

"Didn't anyone tell not to play with your food?" Jeff commented.

Victor smiled in response. "Makes the blood taste sweeter."

"Is that so?" Jeff said in a bemused tone.

Victor nodded and crept closer. Jeff seemed hypnotized, only this time it was not by Victor's eyes. Jeff was fascinated by the muscles rippling beneath his pale flesh. He had the same anatomy as Jeff, yet he was ten times stronger. _How was this possible? _Jeff wondered.

Having been so lost in his thoughts, Jeff hadn't realized that Victor had finally reached him and had begun lapping up the blood on his arm. He tensed at the feeling of the vampire's tongue running over his skin. A strange sensation, like wet cloth. He shuddered at the feeling.

"Don't worry; I won't take much, just what I need to heal myself." Victor whispered.

Jeff felt him roughly grip his arm and squeeze making blood gush out from the wound. Victor latched his mouth around the fountain and gulped greedily. It was the strangest sensation, like ice all through his body mixed with the delightful dizziness you get when you go upside down on a swing.

As promised, Victor only took what he needed and used his spit to staunch the flow. He bandaged the wound and allowed Jeff to work on the cuts across his face that had been inflicted by EJ. He used thin bandages to just keep it closed for the time being.

"Thank you… Um… I never really caught your name." Victor said.

"It's Jeff, Jeff the Killer as some call me." He held out his hand which Victor took.

"If it's not too bold to ask; why all this?" He motioned to Jeff's face.

"It's a long story."

"I'm immortal; I have all the time in the world."

Jeff stared at him in shock. "You're _immortal?!_"

"Yes as are all of my… kind." Jeff noticed the slight hesitation before Victor had said his "kind." He was going to ask why, but thought better of it. The guy already had enough crap to explain at dinner.

"So, like, you can't die?"

"Well, you see, it's complicated. I can be killed, but I never truly _die. _I'm sort of like, reborn in the underworld or something. I honestly have no idea how it works."

"Holy shit dude."

A knock on the door interrupted them. "Hey guys, you two aren't making out in there?" BEN joked.

"NO WERE NOT! GOD BEN YOU'RE SUCH A- WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT!" Jeff yelled.

"Well what else am I supposed to think?"

Jeff was steaming with anger. Beside him Victor smirked.

"Watch this." He whispered before he walked over to the door and unlocked it. He swung it open to face BEN. Jeff had to stifle a laugh; Victor was almost a foot and a half taller than the Link look alike. His shoulders were twice as broad and he was shirtless.

"Hello, BEN I presume." Victor said in a soft yet deep voice.

"Um y-yeah." BEN squeaked.

A snort escaped Jeff.

"I'm sorry; I didn't quite hear what you said."

BEN cleared his throat while a blush of embarrassment plastered his face. "Yes, I am, I am BEN."

"Well, pleasure to meet you."

"L-likewise."

Jeff was trying so hard not to laugh, he failed miserably. Laughter ripped through his body like an earthquake. He had to hold his stomach he was laughing so hard.

"Oh you should see your face!" He cackled.

"Humph." BEN pouted, "Well, Slenderman sent me to get you, it's time for dinner."

Jeff slowly calmed his laughter and stood. "Alright, let's go." He walked past the two. Victor followed silently, literally he made no sound. Even on the incredibly creaky echoing floors. Looking back he gasped. Victor was actually hovering about two inches off the ground!


	4. Not exactly twenty questions

**Hey erebodeh, it's Hoodie time! Once again I own nothing except Victor and this storyline. Now I would like to ask a question, could somebody please answer in the reviews what is hiatus (did I even spell that right?) Also, updates are going to come a lot slower because I now have to write then upload when before I was uploading what I had already written. please R&amp;R. Stay classy my friends. Oh and one more thing who do you think I should in the event that it should happen with our lovely bachelor Victor?**

**Hoodie's POV**

Victor, Jeff, and BEN entered the dining room. BEN's face looked like a tomato. Jeff was smiling widely making his carved smile practically reach to his ears. Victor wore one of Jeff's white hoodies and seemed to be in a better mood than earlier. Both BEN and Jeff took their seats leaving Victor with no clue where to go. Splendorman used one of his tendrils to place a chair next to Hoodie, eventually, Victor sat silently.

His chocolate eyes scanned the faces around him. Hoodie watched in mild fascination. He looked as if he were accepting the crowd. Then, to Hoodie's surprise, the vampire turned to him.

"I'm sorry about throwing you into the tree earlier. I wasn't really my, um, myself."

Hoodie nodded. "U-understandable."

The conversation was dropped when Slenderman entered the room with the food. Each person had a meal made specifically for them. Hoodie dug into a delicious piece of cheesecake as did Masky. Jeff, a wonderful t-boned steak, EJ a kidney sandwich with extra "ketchup" BEN murdered some pizza, and LJ pretty much swallowed a bowl of jelly beans whole. Ticci-Toby grinned maniacally when a stack of golden waffles landed in front of him, and Sally had lasagna. Slenderman stood beside Victor,

_"__I wasn't sure what you would eat, child. So I made you tomato soup."_

Hoodie got the feeling that there wasn't actually any tomato in the soup placed before the vampire. His suspicions were proved when Victor tested the soup and sighed with pleasure.

"Thank you." He croaked to the tall, faceless man.

Hoodie watched as Victor greedily drank spoonful after spoonful of the soup. He seemed content with his meal, so Hoodie continued with his own piece of cheesecake.

Slenderman then sat at the end of the table. _"So, children,"_ he began, catching everyone's attention.

_"__Given our recent _temporary _addition to our house hold,"_ Everyone looked to Victor who shifted uncomfortably. _"Some sleeping arrangements are to be made. Which of you is willing to take Victor as a roommate?"_

No one made a move to volunteer. Eventually Jeff slowly raised his hand much to everyone's surprise. _Whoa, Jeff _never _volunteers to take someone in. He usually just kills them. _Hoodie thought. The rest of the meal passed in silence. When everyone finished they all looked expectantly at Victor. Hoodie felt bad for him, poor guy wasn't used to that kind of pressure.

It was time for the questions to begin. _"I'm sure all of you would like to ask our guest a few questions, but please do not overwhelm him. Would you mind, child?" _

Victor shook his head. He scanned the room waiting for a question to be asked. Hoodie didn't want to be too sudden with his curiosity. "U-um, I, uh, I-I-I was ju-just wondering, um, wh-where are y-you from?" Holy shit that was difficult. Hoodie didn't think he had ever stuttered that hard.

"Well, that's a little bit difficult to answer. I was born in Abbottsville which would later become Denver, in about, let's see, around 1894 I think."

In the background Jeff let out a long "Dayum."

"I had a temporary residence in a coffin for about, eh, ninety something years. During that time I was locked in a coma. Not fun. And I kind of don't really have a true home I visit my uncle's manor in Denver but that's about it." He shrugged with the final sentence.

Hoodie blinked at him is disbelief. He did the math in his head; Victor was roughly 121 years old! Making him the second oldest person in the mansion. Challenged only by Slenderman himself. He didn't look a day over nineteen!

"And I'm sure you're wondering. As a vampire I age one year for about every one hundred years. I was eighteen when I was turned."

The table gave out a unified nod of understanding. Jeff shifted and leaned forward. "I may be coming on to strong, but it's been bugging me ever since you said it. Why did you hesitate when you referred to your kind?"

Victor seemed to be taken aback by the question. "Wow, you are quite the observant. Well, uh. The vampiric world is divided into three large clans. Alpha, Apex, and the Draculus. At the moment, the Alpha clan reigns supreme, being the largest clan. The Draculus the second largest and Apex the smallest by far"

"How many are in it?" Sally asked as she clutched her bear.

"Well, at the moment. One. I am the last Apex in the world."

Hoodie felt a pang in his heart as Victor ended with a sigh, covering his face with his hands. He reached over and pat him on the back reassuringly, feeling the boy tense underneath him then slowly relax. "Any more questions?" He asked his voice muffled by his hands.

Sally piped up. "What's it like to be a vampire mister?"

Victor sat up and gave Sally a small smile. "It's really hard honestly. Pretty much every other vampire in the world is trying to murder me."

Hoodie couldn't stop the question from spilling out, "But, why?"

Victor turned to him, "I am a threat to _everything_. I'm one of the most powerful Vampires in existence."

"How so?" E.J. asked tilting his head as he spoke. Smiley had been right; the two were very similar to each other in their mannerisms.

"Well, a Vampire is created by transferring part of the demon which inhabits the body to a new host. Well when my creator was made, more of that demon escaped giving him more of the animal instincts. After the transfer, it kind of created a new vampire class. The clan flourished for years, and then they began dying out. I had been a vampire for about six days when they drugged me and put me into a coma."

"Why?" BEN interrupted.

"To preserve the clan, I was out for ninety years, by that time whatever had been killing the others was gone and I could begin to rejuvenate the clan. But I'm not old enough to turn people."

"Man, I mean, we all have some pretty messed up back stories, but I think you win the prize."

They all nodded in agreement. Eventually, Slenderman decided that enough questions had been asked. _"Alright children, I believe that's enough for tonight." _

With that, everyone began to slowly drift out of the dining room. Hoodie tugged at Victor's sleeve getting his attention. "C-could you t-teach me m-more about the v-vampire w-world?" He asked.

Victor nodded, but Hoodie could see the exhaustion in his chocolate brown eyes. After all, being unconscious isn't the same as being asleep. Hoodie was about to say he could come back later after he got some rest but Victor spoke. "Mind if we talk outside, I don't like being inside all the time."

"S-sure." They went out and sat down on the stairs.

Crickets chirped loudly, while the moon shone full overhead. The scent of pine trees hung heavy in the air.

"So, anything specific you want to know?"

Hoodie thought, there was a lot of things he wanted to know. Finally he settled on a starter question. "H-how old do y-you have to be to t-turn s-someo-one?"

Victor leaned back against the steps. "I don't really know. Like I said earlier I was put into a coma six days after I was turned. I also said that to um save my ass, I guess. I never really tried turning anyone I don't really understand how it works."

Hoodie nodded, he could understand where Victor was coming from.

"So, is your name actually Hoodie?" Victor drawled out. He almost seemed drunk, but knowing from experience it was just sleep deprivation.

"N-no, it's actually, U-um… Brian."

"Brian, huh, I honestly never would have guessed that."

They exchanged questions for about twenty minutes, Victor's insanely large yawn finally hinted at the time. "Holy, Zalgo! I-it's like o-one in the mo-morning, y-you sh-should get some sl-sleep!" He hauled Victor by his arm.

"Could, you uh Heeeelllpppp me find my room," His speech was interrupted by another yawn. "I don't really know my way around."

"O-of course, b-but you aren't s-sleeping in th-that." He motioned to Victor's mud stained jeans and loaned sweatshirt.

Victor looked down at himself obviously having forgotten his current appearance. "Oh, yeah, I guess you're right."

"Y-you can borrow some o-of m-my clothes, I-I'm sure S-sir will l-let M-Masky and I-I take y-you out for some n-new clothes tomorrow." He dragged Victor into the house before Victor could even ask who Masky was.


	5. Really Big Kids

**Hey guys wassap. This chapter came sooner than expected, so yeah. As usual R&amp;R I mean it please review I really want to know how i'm doing! Enjoy!**

**Masky's POV**

Masky looked around the living room searching for Hoodie. Where was he? He wasn't in the dining room, or the kitchen, (where unfortunately Masky got distracted by some mouthwatering cheesecake) or their bedroom. Were they playing hide and seek without informing him? Masky doubted it; it was highly unusual for Hoodie to disappear like that.

"Hey Masky, sup', Uh dude why are you counting your fingers?" BEN asked.

"No, no, no, I'm looking for Hoodie I was counting where I'd already looked." He explained while shaking his head.

"Well, last I saw him he was outside talking to Victor."

Masky mentally face palmed, of course Hoodie would be talking to Victor; he'd been totally focused on the man all through dinner. It kind of made Masky irrationally jealous. Hoodie was always fascinated by newbies.

"Thanks." He said as he went to the front door. As his hand touched the handle it swung open.

"Oh! H-hey, Masky." Hoodie said in surprise.

"There you are I've been looking for you."

"Oh, s-sorry, Oh Yeah! V-Victor, th-this is Masky."

Victor nodded; Masky could tell that he was exhausted; the bags under his eyes would exceed the carry-on weight limit. "He n-needs some c-clothes, I w-was wo-wondering, could y-you talk t-to Sir about p-possibly taking h-him out f-for some?"

"Of course, but, not meaning to be rude but why the sudden friendship?"

"Well, y-you c-can't have a g-guy throw y-you into a tree a-and not become f-friends with him." Hoodie joked.

Victor smiled sleepily. Masky never thought that the Vampire they had encountered earlier that night would become so laid back and approachable in such a short period in time. The trio made their way upstairs to Hoodie and Masky's shared bedroom. Hoodie handed Victor some sweatpants and an old t-shirt.

"Bathroom's at the end of the hall." Masky informed.

Victor responded only by nodding and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him. Masky pulled his feminine black and white mask off and set it on the nightstand by his bed. Running a hand through his hair he sighed. Pulling open the nightstand drawer, Masky opened his pill bottle then swallowed one. Masky sighed once more when he noticed that he was running out of his pills _again._ The squeaking off bedsprings caught Masky's attention; hoodie had shed his ski mask and his sweatshirt and changed into his "comfy clothes" as he commonly called them. He had flopped onto the bed and was now jumping up and down on the mattress on his knees.

"What?" He asked when he noticed Masky staring at him.

"Nothing, just _once again_ noticing how much of a dork you are."

"Takes one to know one." He said as he continued to bounce.

Hoodie never stuttered when it was just he and Masky in the room. But it had to be only them. If someone else were to walk in, he would instantly start stuttering again. It had nothing to do with an acting ploy just that Hoodie tended to get really, really, nervous around the other pastas. Then only other time he didn't stutter was when he was piss drunk and even then he would slur so badly you couldn't even tell that it was human speech, but that rarely ever happened. The last time it had was New Year's Eve when BEN had decided that they all play the shot game with some moonshine. Now that had been _fun!_ Hoodie had downed nearly fifteen shots before he literally fell out of his chair laughing so hard he could have put L.J. out of business.

Oh, good times, good times. Masky shed his own jacket and changed before belly flopping onto his bed, grabbing a pillow and aiming at the still bouncing Hoodie.

"Hey, Hoods!" He shouted catching his friend's attention. Before the other even had time to say "huh" Masky pegged him square in the face with his pillow. The hooded proxy gave a muffled shout of alarm before launching the pillow back and missing horribly.

"Uh, Hoods? I'm over here." Masky grinned.

"Shut up." He grumbled as he grabbed an even larger pillow.

"Planning on missing again?" Masky teased.

"Nope." Hoodie charged with the pillow and tackled Masky to the ground. The two wrestled each other laughing uncontrollably. Masky scrambled to gain another pillow so that he could defend himself. Successful, he challenged his roommate to what was probably the most epic pillow fight in history. Not stopping to think about how much noise they were making, the two exchanged blows relentlessly. Surprisingly, Hoodie was the victor.

Hoodie laid on top of Masky the pillow separating their bodies. "Do you surrender?" He asked.

"Eh, I guess. How many people do you think we woke up?"

Masky felt Hoodie shrug, "Don't know, don't care. Wanna build a pillow fort?"

Masky smiled, "Um, how old are we?"

"Maskers, one is never too old for a pillow fort."

"Says who?"

"Me!" Hoodie spread his arms wide.

"Well then, I guess that makes it legit." Masky grinned.

Hoodie went down to grab some chairs while Masky got the blankets. Hoodie loved to do such child-like things, sometimes he'd stop at a park just for the swings. It's the little things.

Hoodie returned and the construction began. Hoodie had also stolen the couch cushions so they had a large wall for their fortress, the blankets were strung between the two beds. Hoodie had turned on a flashlight and did an evil laugh while it shone on his face.

"Oh my God." Masky rolled his eyes. "I'm assuming you want to tell scary stories now?"

Hoodie put the flashlight down, "Nah, let's tell happy stories."

Masky groaned. Hoodie giggled. "Oh, c'mon I love it when you tell stories."

Masky heard a strange tone in his voice, his eyes drifted to his hands which were currently behind his back. He smiled and revealed two full bottles of vodka. "One for you, one for me."

Masky eyed him suspiciously, "How long have you been planning this."

"Not long it was kind of on a whim. You've been sighing a lot so I figured you could use something to loosen you up."

"Aww, Hoods you shouldn't have, but I'm _so _glad you did." Masky said as he took the vodka. He uncorked the bottle with his teeth. "Cheers."

He tilted the bottle back and chugged. He cringed as the alcohol burned his throat, but the pain quickly gave way to a pleasant buzz. He stopped when he'd downed half the bottle and let out a happy drunken sigh.

"So what did you learn about Victor?" Masky asked when Hoodie put his bottle down.

"He has no idea how old you have to be to turn someone." He said before he took another swig.

"Maskers, will you tell me a story?"

"Sure thing, bud; what story do ya wanna hear?"

Hoodie thought for a moment, "The time you taught Toby how drift."

"Ugh, how do you even remember that?"

Hoodie shrugged.

Masky took another long swig of vodka before he began. "It was around Halloween and Slender wanted me to teach Toby how to drive at high speeds. Because, y'know he can't already kill us all with his PTSD, Tourette's or ADHD. How that man even got toby into the driver's side in the first place after the crash that caused him his sister." Masky had begun to slur slightly.

"We started off slow; I explained to him that the van idled at fifteen miles per hour, had him do some cone weaving, and of course he moved them all over the first time." Masky made several hand motions as he spoke, he couldn't tell a story without using his hands, and if he didn't then he'd stutter worse than Hoodie.

"Let me tell you, parallel parking was a nightmare, E.J. can park better than him, and he's _blind!_ Toby nearly gave me a heart attack every five minutes, I swear!" Having finished his vodka, Masky played with the empty bottle.

"But, I have to admit, Toby's pretty good at drifting and donuts. Though, not as good as me."

Hoodie nodded remembering their chase just a couple hours ago. Speaking of which, it was nearly one on the morning! Time for some sleep. "Well, night Maskers." He yawned.

Masky lightly pinched his shoulder, before his head hit the pillows and he fell asleep.

"Masky, wake up!"

The masked proxy groaned awake, he looked at Hoodie then to the clock. What the hell! It's only three! Why did Hoodie wake him at this ungodly hour?

The answer, Smile Dog.

The canine ran about the house baying wildly. A very hungover Masky stepped into the hallway and kicked him. "Shut up, idiot." He grumbled. It turns out, Hoodie wasn't the only one Smile Dog had woken up.

BEN, Jeff, and L.J. were yelling while E.J. was trying to calm down Victor. Apparently, Victor was not one who liked waking up early. He had an annoyed scowl plastered to his face while small growls left his clenched teeth. Masky guessed it'd been a lot worse minutes ago. He remembered something about never startling a sleeping animal.

"What the hell, guys?!" Masky asked his voice rough from sleep.

Everyone quieted down, and turned to the pair. Victor seemed to calm almost completely. "It's nothing, Masky. Sorry to have woken you."

"Its fine, but I would still like to know what's going on."

"Damn dog, snuck into my room and bit me." Jeff said angrily. "Punched him in the face, yelled at him and accidentally woke Victor up. He panicked and fell off the top bunk, landing in front of Smile Dog. Smile started barking and woke E.J. up. E.J. came into my room and blinded us with the hallway light. Victor got pissed and roared at him, waking BEN. BEN got mad came into my room and shocked Victor, they got into a fight. Smile Dog attacked Victor and he threw him into L.J.'s door. That's why he's out here, I'm assuming somebody woke Hoodie, who woke you and that's about it."

"So, absolute chaos."

"Yep, that pretty much sums it up." Jeff shrugged.

"Well, I guess this is a sort of 'welcome to the family' thing huh." He said to Victor.

"I didn't order a wake-up call."

"No one ever does."


	6. Morning Routine

**Here we are, Mr. Victor's point of view. R&amp;R enjoy, feel free to PM me if you would like.**

**Victor's POV**

Victor lay in the top bunk, still kind of ticked about having been woken up. He had worked his ass off to break the habit of nocturnality. What did that dog have against him anyways?

Luckily, Victor was able to get by with a small amount of sleep, though he did get more sleep than he normally did. Almost three whole hours! Mind blown!

He decided to cut his losses and explore the mansion. He climbed down without waking Jeff and slipped out the door. He quietly crept down the stairs relying on his naturally acute vision to guide him through the darkness. Everything had a green tint, like what you would see on a night vision camera. He actually had cat-like light vision. Also, he had small barely noticeable _Ampullae of Lorenzini _like that of a shark. This allowed him to sense even the smallest electrical signals in the air. Among the ampullae were two small internal pits just below the epidermis that were used to 'see' the heat signatures given off by the living much like a snake. Amazing he could use all of these at the same time. He was built for killing there was no doubt.

Victor entered what he guessed was the library by the looks of it. He switched on the small lamp on a table filling the room with light. Yep, library. Victor ran his fingers along the spines of some of the books. They were in excellent condition. His hand stopped at a peculiar book titled _Creatures of the Underworld. _Or at least that's what it said in Latin. Victor had studied the language as a child.

He gently eased the book off the shelf and sat down in a very comfy reading chair. He opened the leather bound book and lost himself in its pages.

Victor jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Masky dressed and holding his feminine mask.

"Finally, I found you." He said.

Victor placed the ribbon on his page. "What time is it?"

"Six."

"Holy shit, I've been reading that long." Victor exclaimed with a stretch.

"Yeah and how the hell have you been reading _that _Slender's the only one who can read Latin."

"Not anymore. Will he mind that I'm reading his book?"

Masky shook his head. "Nah, he'll be delighted that you can read it."

"I can speak it too."

"Don't tell _him _that, he'll never leave you alone."

Victor chuckled, "Thanks for the warning."

"No problem, I talked to Slender, we're taking you shopping, and by 'we' I mean myself, Hoodie, and unfortunately, Toby."

"What's wrong with Toby?"

"He's like a hyperactive Labradoodle."

Victor laughed.

"I washed your clothes for you, they're your bed."

"Oh, thanks, guess I'll change so we can go. The sooner the better, the earlier it is the less of a chance I have of, y'know, _eating_ someone. That and the Alpha's are late risers so… yeah."

"Oh, o-okay." Masky said sounding a little surprised.

"What?"

Masky shook his head again, "I didn't think you were _that _serious about the whole 'other vampires trying to murder you' thing."

"I wish I didn't have to be." Victor said sadly. "Do you think I'll have time for a shower, I smell like a sewer."

"Oh, definitely, I mean, about the shower!" Masky rushed that last part having not meant to offend him.

Victor smiled, "Nah, I got you."

"Toby will probably eat like fifteen waffles, but you can't blame him. Hoodie makes the best fucking waffles I've ever tasted."

"Well, in that case, tell him to save me some."

Victor strolled down the hall and up the stairs. He grabbed his clothes off the bed and went to shower. The hot water felt heavenly on his body. He would have just stood there, had he not remembered that Hoodie was making waffles. He turned the water off and dried himself. Quickly slipping on his clothes and shaking his hair like a dog, he ran to the stairs and slid down the bannister.

Victor thought he would have a hard time finding the kitchen, knowing that the scent of waffles would be so widespread. However, the sound of Toby's voice overpowered even the strongest of scents. He followed the sound to a _very _large kitchen.

Toby sat on a stool at the island his feet swinging, Tourette's acting wildly. Hoodie set a plate of twelve waffles in front of him. Toby dug in not pausing to breath.

Victor sat beside the hyperactive pasta when patiently for his own waffles. Hoodies set them down and smiled softly, "H-here you g-go, V-Victor."

"Thanks, Hoodie." he said before he began eating, though not nearly as fast as Toby.

"So, what are we going to do about money?" Masky asked as he sat with a cup of coffee, holding it out of reach of Toby who scrambled for it. Victor got a feeling that this was a normal routine for the proxies.

"I have money," The vampire said between bites. "But there is a catch."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Masky inquired.

"No big stores, too risky, an Alpha might see us."

"What's the threat of just one Alpha?" Masky took a sip of his coffee.

"Alphas never travel alone."

"Hey Masky, Hey Masky, Hey Masky, Hey Mas-"Toby poked him in the arm repeatedly.

"What?!"

"Can I drive?!"

Immediately Hoodie spoke up. "N-no! P-please, don't l-let him dr-drive, Masky."

Masky held the keys tightly in his hand, "I'm not going to, but I can't drive, I'm still a little wacko from last night."

"I'll do it." Victor offered.

Masky seemed to think it over before he handed him the keys. Victor followed the three proxies to the car. This car wasn't the black van that had chased him; instead, it was a small silver hatch-back Toyota.

Victor slid easily into the driver's side and put the key in the ignition. The car started with a purr. Victor adjusted the seat and steering wheel while Toby fought with Masky for shotgun. Hoodie stole their seat while they were preoccupied.

"Ready to go?" Victor asked through the open door.

Masky and Toby sat in the back and buckled in, Masky nodded for Victor to go and the Vampire carefully guided the car out of the woods and onto the highway. They arrived in a small town fifteen minutes later. Victor pulled up to an ATM.

"You guys stay and keep a lookout, leave the car unlocked. If you see anyone suspicious, honk."

"S-suspicious, how?" Hoodie asked.

"You'll know trust me."

He walked over to the machine; he became very fidgety when he was out in the open. He hated being so vulnerable. He entered his pin, nothing so far. Two minutes and here hundred dollars later, Victor got back into the car.

Sighing he put the car in drive. He stressed out over the little things. _Shit would be so much easier if I had a clan to have my back._ Victor thought.

"So, no big stores? Then where are we going to go." Toby asked.

"You ever been thrift shopping?"


	7. No laughing matter

**Hey guys this is a really short chapter but hey it's still a chapter. I would like to apologize for my absence. It's been a mess lately.R&amp;R Enjoy!**

**Laughing Jack's POV**

L.J.sat on the porch swing enjoying the morning sun. E.J. sitting beside him, hey Jacks' got to stick together. They sat comfortable in each other's silence.

"Hey L.J.,"

"Hmmmm?"

"What's that?" E.J. asked as he pointed to the edge of the forest. A young man stood there unmoving.

"Eh, probably just a wanderer, I'll deal with him later."

L.J. watched as the seemingly alone man divided into two separate silhouettes. From the behind the two came a third, from the porch he could hear their faint hunting cries. But what were they hunting for; actually the question wasn't _what _it was _who?_

"Should I call Masky?" L.J. asked his blue masked companion.

"They don't even care that we can see and hear them." E.J. thought aloud.

"Maybe that's the point; they may be attempting to unnerve us." L.J. shrugged as he dialed the proxy's number.

Beside him E.J. snickered, "Well, they certainly came to the wrong place for that."

L.J. hummed his agreement as he made the call.


End file.
